The New Adventures of the Olympian's Offspring
by fidelisetespoireanoeldy
Summary: On Hiatus until Summer.
1. I Get Attacked By a Dog

Chapter 1

I Get Attacked By a Dog

In my first fifteen years of life, I never thought I was that special. After all, I always have had a pretty normal life. Nothing exciting seemed to happen to me. Though, there were these moments where sometimes I thought I saw creatures that looked like they were monsters or I had dreams that seemed to be way too real. But my mother always said they were nothing. So I learned to dismiss them as nothing. So as I was saying, nothing ever happened to me.

I guess I should explain myself. My name is Shiloh Demitri. I am 15 years old and I am a sophomore at F. D. Roosevelt High school in San Diego (a/n: there is no real school like that in SD I looked it up). My birthday is in July so I will not be sixteen for a month more. I have a mother named Patricia Demitri; she is a veterinarian at a nearby animal clinic. I don't have a father that I know of and it has always been her and I for as long as I can remember. I have wide hazel eyes that change from grey to blue to a blue/green. I have light-colored skin and a few very lightly colored freckles that are on my cheeks. My hair is a sandy blond color and it goes down to my mid-back but I always kept it in a braid, always. I'm not really skinny or plump, I'm about a size 4-5 in jeans and compared to all these girls in my school who "try" to fit into size 1 or 3 jeans, I consider my size normal. Oh, and I have this pair of black combat boots that I just love to wear.

But back to right now, I am sitting in my English and trying to understand the teacher, but it's hard because I have dyslexia. Dyslexia and ADHD. They always made school harder, so I was constantly getting kicked out of schools, because my grades were never really too great. Now I started playing with my hair and twirled the braid around my finger. Today was the last day of school and it was 2 minutes to the bell. I just needed to stay occupied for a few minutes longer.

Finally the bell rang and school was out. Since it was the last day of school, this meant that I finally had passed this year. I would actually be able to make it back. I looked forward to spending my summer enjoying the nice weather of my hometown San Diego.

First though, I went to my locker and emptied my stuff, I had collected a lot of books, papers and items from over the year. I couldn't wait to enjoy the summer, to lie on the beach(I'm not the best swimmer so I don't go in the water), to relax, make art, and to write, dance, and sing to my music. I always have loved music, sometimes I wished especially to be a music star, but I never thought I would be good enough. Only my mother has heard me sing, and even though she is always trying to get my to join some music program I was always shy about it. I guess I should explain this a bit more, I am shy but I am not afraid of being in front of people, I'm more of just a quiet person but I do actually like to hang with people and I do have friends. I care for people and hate to see people sad. When I do talk to people I find it easy to talk up a conversation and help them out if they need it. I get them to tell me their problems and find solutions. I sighed as I took out more stuff, I wish I could talk to people as easily when it came to feelings, I usually let my emotions be pent up and though I was close with my mom, I rarely told her of my problems. Like the tiny bit of frustration I had over the odd things I saw, or dreams I had. I usually dismissed it as nothing, but because I was growing older, I was more curious as to what was really happening.

I stuck my hand in my locker and realized that it was empty. I got up with my heavy backpack on, closed my locker, and made my way to the building's exit. As I exited the building I stood and looked at the building and sighed, I couldn't believe I made it through the year. As I was thinking I heard a croak and a shuffling from my far left, I looked that way and saw my bird Kix hovering over this…this,…giant black dog that was running at me, it had eyes that seemed to burn with fire and seemed to radiate evil, fangs like daggers. I stood ,frozen… now it was 100 feet away, then 50, I looked around, all the students had already left school and I was probably the last, I wasn't going to see my mom until she got home at 6, then the beast was 40 feet away, 30, 25… and then I screamed.

Out of nowhere came this older girl. She held a bronze colored sword that she used to attack the monster when she ran to him. She tried to get close enough to stab the beast but it swung it claws at hers word. They fought like this for a while, her trying to stab it, it hitting her sword away. Then she made a mistake, she trust a bit away from her target and the big...whatever it was, clawed her, immediately red appeared on her shirt. She then passed out and the beast came over to her and stood over her, then completely to my surprise she opened her eyes and trust up her sword into the creature's chest. It exploded into gold dust. She trembled a bit as she unscrewed a thermos that she had clipped to the belt loop of her pants. She drank some gold liquid and then put it back. She then seemed to notice me and said, "Are you okay?" This was way too much and as I was trying to formulate a sentence…everything went black.

…

**Ok everyone, so this is my first story so do not go too hard on me. First I want to give thanks to SuperReadertotheRescue, Team-switzerland-4-Life, and Aethers Chosen who each helped me with a different character in this story. And especially thanks to silent-ninjas-twins who created a character for me that I felt inspired by. And after some adjustments, I turned Shiloh into our main character. Also silent-ninjas-twins helped me with some other characters that may or may not be seen in this story, but look out for them. I totally love reviews and if you have any helpful advice on my writing, it is much appreciated. Constructive criticism appreciated if there are errors or something that doesn't go along with PJO, but no flames. At least two reviews= another chapter=Love. This is how I will post a new chapter every time.**

**Love you readers.**

**Au revoir e avoir un jour de soleil,**

**Fidelis Dy**


	2. I Finally Get Some Answers

Chapter 2

I Finally Get Some Answers

I heard a bird's croak and realized it was Kix. My pet bird was a white-necked raven, he was a wild bird, but he came to me one day, and he stuck to me ever since. We always seemed to be able to understand how each other was feeling at the moment. I opened my eyes and realized I was still outside my school. Then the previous events started to fill my head, I looked for the older girl, hoping she had not left and noticed her a few feet away from me by the water fountain. I realized that she was a junior at my school; I had seen her a few times with the other upperclassmen in the hallways and at lunch. She had it on and was splashing the water and in the air where some of the water was flying appeared some figure that she was talking to. I heard her say,

"I've seen her before at my school Chiron, but I wasn't sure."

Then the figure in the mist said, "Well bring her here as soon as you can."

She replied, "I will as soon as she wakes up, she seems to just have passed out from the previous situation and will probably be up in a few minutes."

Then I decided to open my mouth as I sat up and said, "Take me where?"

She turned her head to me and the said to the figure in the mist behind her, "Chiron I have to go now, I will see you at camp soon."

The figure replied, "I will send some transportation to you now."

The image behind her faded as the water was no longer there. She looked at me as if in thought and sighed, "How do I start?"

"Start what?" I asked.

"Explaining."

"Explaining what?"

She let out an exasperated sigh and ran her fingers through her short light brown wavy hair that only reached her shoulders. I noticed that she had put blonde highlights in it. She sat down beside me and said, "Have you ever seen things you couldn't explain or creatures that you could see but no one else could?"

I looked at her and stuttered, "How, how …how did you know?"

"Because you and me are demigods."

"Demigods- what is that?"

"Demigods. You know the stories that the Greeks and Romans told about gods who controlled the world?"

I remembered it; I always found the stories pretty interesting. And when my school offered Greek as a foreign language, I took it because I enjoyed the stories of Greek mythology and it was pretty much the only class that I was getting a good grade in. I actually had a B in it. I responded, "Yes."

"Well those gods exist and sometimes they ugh…umm...they go and fall in love with mortals and have children that are half-bloods; half-god and half-human. Also known as demigods like you and me."

I stared at her shocked, but I guess this explained so much of my life and I wanted an explanation for all those moments in my life. I looked at her and said, "So then who is your godparent, umm…What your name?"

"My name is Haylee," she replied "Haylee Karson; my mother was a mortal named Katrina Karson and my dad is Hermes."

"Well, my name is Shiloh Dimitri, but you can call me by my nickname Shy. So then who's my god parent?" I asked.

"I don't know, you should have been claimed by your god parent when you were thirteen, but maybe since you seemed to have never been attacked before they agreed to leave you be, since you were actually fine, that is probably why you are unclaimed."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I looked at her and said, "Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna take you to Camp Half-Blood. There you will be taught how to defend yourself and fight against monsters and others in battle because now it seems that _they_ can smell you. And hopefully you will be sent on quests."

I didn't bother to ask what 'they' was because I understood it was that dog thing and whatever other evil things there were. I figured I would learn what exactly quests were later.

The she said, "I need to take you to Camp now, Chiron will be sending us a ride …oh never mind here it comes."

I then noticed that up in the sky, there was a black horse with wings, (A/N: Sorry guys it's not Blackjack. :[) it landed beside us and looked at Haylee. She turned to me and said, "Chello is here to take us to camp."(A/N: She can't speak with horses like Percy, she has known the horse and that is how she knew his name.)

She then proceeded to get on his back. Then she waited for me to get on, but I stayed rooted firmly in my place. "Aren't you going to get on?"

I replied, "What about my mom, I mean I believe you and all, but my mother. She is going to freak when she doesn't see me at home and how do I explain 'Hey mom I have to go now because I found out my father is a god. I got attacked by an evil dog after school today and was saved by this junior with a sword. Then the girl said I have to go somewhere to get training. I don't know how long I will be gone, so see ya soon."

She looked at me coolly, "First of all, why do you think you were safe, it was because you had a reek of other animals, but its fading. Your mother obviously knew how to protect you by covering your scent. And all the mothers or fathers of demigods usually find out that their child's mother or father is a god. And I bet your mother told you that when you were little and experienced seemingly real dreams that they were nothing, but something created of your mind."

I looked at her shocked probably with a how-did-you-know look on my face. She then continued, "Besides you can stay for just the summers and live a in the 'mortal world' during the school year like I do, or you can live at the Camp all year long like a few of the other campers. If you come to camp you can Iris-message your mom when your there and let her know what has happened to you. So are you coming or not? I can assure you that if you stay you will probably be attacked soon enough."

I decided that I was not in the mood to die anytime soon so I got on the Pegasus's back. And before I could do anything it lifted off.

…

**Hi everyone again! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate and I will try to keep any grammar errors to a minimum. I totally understand that no enjoys reading a story that is not neat and has many errors in punctuation. Since I updated so soon, I am hoping to get at least three reviews before the next chapter. **

**Avoir un jour de soeil,**

**Fidelis Dy**

**P.S.- At first I wasn't sure what point of view to use, but you all seem to enjoy first person and I'm glad. Thanks so much for all your support!**


	3. I Fly Across America in 6 Hours

**A/N: Hey everyone so remember that I need to dedicate a few chapters to her starting life at camp and get her affiliated with the campers…So here goes…**

Chapter 3

I Fly Across America in 6 Hours

6 hours and 5 bathroom breaks later (it was mostly the flying horse, he just had to open his mouth when we flew through a rain shower), we flew over a strawberry farm. Haylee said, "Here we are."

I looked at her and said, "A farm? I thought we were going to Camp."

"Wait for it…" she replied.

As the Chellos lowered himself, I noticed that the scene below me seemed to change almost as if it were fading in and out. Then it seemed to clear and I realized that only a portion of the land actually cultivated strawberries, the rest of it consisted of a few buildings, an arena, a lake were I could spy canoes from my view, volleyball pits, a farmhouse, large amounts of forest area, picnic tables, a dragon around a tree, and many cabins. "Wow…" I breathed softly. It was pretty amazing.

When Chellos landed, I slipped off. I stretched my legs because they still felt stiff and cramped. I couldn't believe we had flown across America so fast, but Haylee said it was because we had been helped by the wind god, Aeolus. She said that we needed to make a sacrifice to him tomorrow at breakfast, it was near 6:20 now on the west coast, but since we were on the east coast, it was about 9:20, so it was too late for dinner. The stars were shining brightly down on us as I tried to soothe my sore muscles. As Haylee got off a large centaur rode up to us.

He said, "Hello Haylee, I see you have brought the new camper."

Haylee responded, "Yes, Chiron meet Shiloh, Shiloh this is Chiron, the Camp's activity director."

"Hi Chiron." I said. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Shiloh. You will be staying in the Hermes Cabin for now until you are claimed. Tomorrow I will make sure you get a Camp Half-Blood shirt and are more introduced to camp, but it is late as of now and I am sure you are tired. Go get some sleep; you have a busy day tomorrow. "

He started to walk off, but then something clicked in my mind and I said, "Chiron?"

"Yes Shiloh?"

"Are you related to the centaur who trained Achilles?" I asked, but then I started to feel embarrassed, I mean that was at least a few thousand years ago, he probably was named after the original Chiron.

But then his answer shocked me, "Actually, I am the centaur who trained him."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "But, but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"The gods granted that I may live as long as I am needed and so far, it seems that I still am," and with that he turned around and headed toward the cabins.

Haylee spoke next to me, "Come on," as she ushered me toward the numerous cabins.

She then decided to give me some tips and facts before we entered her cabin, "Shy, before you go into my cabin, I think you should know a few things. First, you are staying in this cabin because Hermes was the god of travelers; we welcome all unclaimed half-bloods until they are claimed. Second, watch your stuff; I know that you don't have much on you, but when you get some stuff hold on to it. Hermes is also known as the god of thieves. Also watch out for pranks from the Stoll brothers. Travis and Connor, they are our senior counselor, but they are known widely in Camp for their pranks so be careful. I actually am pretty good at stealing too, but I like you don't have to worry about me. Anyways you're a good kid, so I'll try to get the other kids to lay off you."

"Ok, thanks Haylee, you have done a lot for me and I really don't know what else to say."

"It's cool Shy, like I said you seem to be a good kid, just don't get on my bad side."

I smiled at her, but I was slightly worried by what she had meant by bad side. "Ok"

"I'm going to go get your bed ready it will take like a minute. Thank the gods that Mr. D let us get more beds fore everyone! So if you want to look around camp for awhile that's chill, but you have to be in by curfew which is in about 30 minutes at 10 or the harpies will eat you if they find you."

"Umm…ok I will be back." I said.

We walked our separate ways and I headed toward the lake. I headed toward where I thought I had seen it while I was in the air. Eventually I saw the body of water up ahead. I sat on the pier and thought about the previous events for a few minutes. I wondered how my mom was. Had she called the police? And Kix, how was he doing? And what about my friends back home, I mean sure I was not close with them, but we did hang out. I mean how could we explain my sudden disappearance to them? I wondered when exactly I would ever see my mother and Kix.

Then I decided to sing a little because music always soothes me. So I decided to sing my one of my favorite songs. It's called "Breathe" and it's sung by Anna Nalick. Since I had no guitar I was going to have to go a Capella. I started softly…  
_**"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason."**_

I let my voice gradually get louder.****

_**"'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe**_

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe"

I had started to dance lightly now as I sang, I was doing some simple ballet moves here and there. Pivots, side leaps and turns. Sometimes I just let my arms sway and I twirled around and around, enjoying the slight breeze in the air.****

_**"There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around."**_

ThenI stopped dancing and softly sang the ending letting my voice once again gain momentum for a big finish.**  
**_**  
"2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to"**_

****I stated to twirl again, closing my eyes so that I could enjoy the surrounding stillness.

_**But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe…**_oof!"

I took a step back and realized that I had just smacked into the hard chest of some person who seemed like they had a lot of muscle. I looked up. It was a boy near my age. I notice that he was very handsome with messy black hair, a decided frown on his face, and intense yellow eyes that had a few flecks of black. His eyes seemed to glow like a cold sun, sending its chilling rays over the earth and penetrating into me, deep into my mind, almost as if he was reading my every thought. I realized that he had just heard me sing, and no one besides my mother had ever heard me. So being me and forever me, my oh so wonderful, truly shy side decides to kick in and I jumped backwards, stuttering, embarrassedly, "I, I, I… I'm sorry that you heard me."

And I ran as fast as I could to the Hermes cabin and quickly shut the door. I was slightly panting from the run. There was a bed that looked freshly made by Haylee's bed-which she appeared to already be fast asleep on- and there was a pair of shorts with a tank top on the bed. I noticed that most of the kids were asleep but some were sitting on the floor playing what looked like poker. I gently smiled and waved to them and went to the bathroom where I took a shower since I was still slightly dirty from the rain that had been encountered during the flight here and changed. After I was done I walked out of the bathroom and saw that everyone was in bed and the cabin's light was out. I went into my bed; once again I felt weary of the pressure of today's events and I eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

…

**Just want to say again, thank you so much for the reviews. Hmmm… there was something else I wanted to say…Umm I can't remember, oh well. I will just post it later. Ok so this is the third chapter and the beginning of Shy's life at Camp. There are more characters coming in the next chapter and some original characters are expected to make appearances soon. I will put their ages in the story so that you have a better understanding of the time, but they are not here yet so you will just have to wait. Oh yea! Now I remember what I wanted to say. I'm going to try and get 4 reviews before I post a new chapter, or I will post it in one week if there are not enough reviews, which ever one comes first.**

_**Sortir**_**,**

**Fidelis Dy**


	4. I Learn to IM

Chapter 4

I Learn to IM

Bright sunlight fell on me through one of the windows of the Hermes Cabin. Despite the wanting to go back to sleep, I couldn't now. I sat up and realized that it was actually still very early in the morning, probably a little after 6 because I could see the sun barely rising over the horizon as I peered out through my window. I noticed a shirt at the foot of my bed. I got out of my bed and picked it up. It was an orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood.' I went to the bathroom and switched my tank top for the t-shirt because I had noticed last night that all the campers I had seen so far, all wore the camp shirt. And besides my clothes from yesterday were still dirty, so all I had was the shirt, tank top, and shorts and of course, my beloved black combat boots. So I laced up my boots, made my bed and put the tank top inside the pillow, just in case the other Hermes kids came looking for any of my stuff. My other clothes were still dirty enough that the other kids probably wouldn't want them.

I went outside the cabin's front door and down the steps. I looked around and noticed that I was in the middle of a large group of cabins, but to my surprise they all looked different. The cabins were in a long U shape (A/N: remember that Percy had the gods claim their children and now the minor half-blood children can go to camp as well). There were two at the base of the U, and next to each of the two, was a long row that had a lot of cabins. Each cabin had a number to it. Cabins one and two were the base of the U. Cabin One was pretty big and tall for a cabin and it was made of marble. It had bronze doors that reminded me of a holographic card, because no matter what angle you looked at them from, lightning blots seemed to come across it. Cabin two was only a bit smaller and seemed to look the same except that it was more elegant. It had carvings of peacocks and then I remembered that peacocks were the symbol of Hera. I then noticed that the other cabins all had their own distinctive themes. Cabin four was decorated in flowers that wound around it and it had grass growing on the roof, it had a Demeter type theme. Cabin five didn't look to pretty, it had a bright red roof, barbed wire on it, and a giant boar's head decorated it. Cabin three totally reminded me of Poseidon, because everything from the seashells on it to the coral just screamed of the ocean. Another cabin looked as if it were a mini factory as it had chimneys with smoke billowing out of it. There was another cabin that just looked like it came out of the magazine of some fancy home magazine. It looked very neat and it was decorated with flowers and it had colors that complemented each other nicely. (A/N: If you couldn't figure out, this cabin is Aphrodite's.) My cabin though, just looked like a normal cabin. It looked as if had been recently painted and fixed, and it just looked normal; from wooden stairs, wooden shutters, a front porch and simple looking windows. Then there was the cabin with the unlucky number thirteen. It stuck out very much from all the others. It was all black; black windows, black paint; and black pillars. It seemed a bit daunting and then I thought of Hades, the god of the underworld and I thought this just _has _to be based on him. Then I realized that each cabin was made for each god's child. Actually I didn't realize, I realized that I _knew_ it already even though I wasn't sure how in the world I knew that.

Speaking of dark, depressing Hades, I remembered the boy I ran into yesterday, with the cold yellow and black eyes and the frown. I wondered why he was frowning. Was something wrong? I hate to see people unhappy, so I was concerned. Then I couldn't help but wonder if he was frowning because I sounded bad. That would just suck.

I dismissed my thought about the unknown boy from my mind and decided to wander around the camp again. As I was walking, I noticed the fountains and flower beds in the middle center between the two cabins. Then I saw a fire pit with a young girl tending it. As I passed her, her head went up and she saw me. I gasped, where her eyes should have been, there was fire. It of course, without a doubt, surprised me, and I walked a bit faster away from the cabins.

Then I heard a familiar sound that made me homesick for California. It was a caw that sounded just like one of Kix's. Then I heard it again and look up. And for my second shock of the day, there was Kix above of me, he came down and landed on my shoulder. I just couldn't believe it, Kix, my bird, had flown thousands of miles just to get to me. And of course he probably had help (also known as the gods), but still, Kix had flown across America for me. I touched him just to make sure he was real and sighed in relief. I didn't feel so alone anymore, I had Kix and everything was going to be fine. Now all I needed to do was talk to my mom.

An hour later, I was sitting down somewhere near the end of the row of cabins, Kix was still on my shoulder. I had just spent some time relaxing and just doing nothing. I just wanted to enjoy having Kix again. Then, I decided it was time to head back to my cabin and see if Haylee was up. I wanted to get some breakfast. As I was walking to the cabin, a horn sounded, it was a conch to be precise. I was not really sure how I knew that, but this day was already getting weirder as if it weren't enough, so I didn't think about it too much.

When I had almost reached our cabin, Haylee ran up to me and said, "C'mon it's time for breakfast."

I followed her-along with other campers that I noticed were all coming out of their cabins- to the picnic tables. The tables were in a pavilion that had no walls and had no roof. The tables were made of marble and I noticed that the there was a big fire that burned in a giant bronze brazier in the center. I saw a table where there sat Chiron and a short, fat man who had black-purplish hair and this ridiculous outfit that looked like one of those bright neon ski outfits from the 80's.

She then stopped me for a second and pulled me aside. "Oh and a few more tips, one, the guy next to Chiron is Mr. D, he is in charge of the whole camp, and even though he's mean to everyone, try not to get him personally mad at you. If you are wondering exactly who he is, I'll give you a hint. He is the wine god and he is one of the Twelve Olympians. He is here because he got in trouble for going after an off-limits wood nymph. So Zeus is making him work here for 50 years. I can't really tell you his name because I am not in a mood for his attention. Oh yea and if you don't wan to attract monsters and gods try not to use their names too often. They can sense when they are being mentioned or thought of or something like that. Just try not to use their names often. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I guess so." I responded I didn't really understand what she meant, but she seemed to know what she was talking about so I just went with it.

"Two, all the campers sit at their own cabin's table. So since you're unclaimed, you sit with us too. Three, when we get our food, we need to make an offering to our god parent & any other god if you wish to, though campers usually don't. In our case we need to thank Aeolus for the winds he sent us yesterday, oh and its one offering per god. It's the custom to give the best of you plate in the offerings."

Then we went on to the Hermes table, it was a nearly crowded table. And what I _knew_ to be wood nymphs came out with trays of different types of food, from fruit, to cheeses, to regular hamburgers, and everything in between. The other campers and I got our food and headed to the big brazier, along with everyone else. I noticed someone go up to it and say, "Poseidon," before he dropped his best food in. I noticed others doing this as well, except they called names of other gods. When I was up at the fire, I dropped part of the best of my food in and said, "Aeoulus."

Then I caught the scent of how air smells after a fresh rain, so clean and pure. I dropped another portion of my food in and thought "_Umm…whoever you are, it would be nice if you claimed me soon, please. Thanks." _Then I caught some unfamiliar smell that made me feel warm and reminded me of lying on the beach feeling the sun's warmth_._

Then I went on to the table and sat down. In front of me, next to my food, was a goblet, but it was empty. A girl next to me said, "Just tell it whatever drink you want and it will have it in it as long as it is non-alcoholic." I decided to ask for a strawberry milkshake, and what do you know? There was a strawberry milkshake in it. Then I tried tasting it and it actually tasted great. So then I went on to enjoy my food.

After breakfast, Haylee said, took me outside to the one of the fountains in the clearing between the cabins. She had a gold coin in her. When we got near there, she started talking to me and said, "Ok, we are going to Iris-message, well at camp, we call it IM. So anyway we're going to IM your mom and I am going to show you what to do. Once you learn it, you can Iris message pretty much anyone as long as you have a gold drachma, which was part of the currency of Ancient Greece, and water. Usually you need mist or you can make some."

We go to the edge of the fountain and stopped. Haylee went on, "Now here is what you're going to do. You are going to throw the coin into the fountain and say, 'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering,' then you say the name of the person you want to talk to or the place you want to see. When you are done you just wave your hand though the image that will be in front off you and your message will be cut off."

Haylee then handed me the drachma and turned to watch me. I stared at it hesitantly and turned toward the fountain. I threw the coin in and recited, "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, Patricia Demirti."

Then a picture seemed to form in the mist and I saw my mother, she was in her office, sitting at her computer with a distracted look on her face. I called out, "Mom."

She gasped and swerved her chair toward me, she fell out of her chair and scrambled to get back in , she look at me and said, 'Shiloh is that you?"

"Hey mom," I called back to her, giving her a hesitant smile because I was wondering how I was going to explain myself.

She then asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm at this place called Camp Half-Blood, on the East Coast, you wouldn't believe what happened to me yesterday," I responded.

But instead of seeming surprised at where I was, she seemed just seemed to be sad and a bit regretful. She finally said after a few seemingly long seconds, "I should have known that _they_ would come soon, it's just that, that, well, that you seemed that you would never be discovered by _them_ so I though you may be able to live a normal life, but apparently not."

"Wait a second, you knew about this, but you never bothered to tell me?"

"Well, it was better off if you did not know anything. After all, the less you knew, the less likely of a chance you had of being found. Usually demigods are discovered by the monsters when they are younger and then they have to leave, but you, you were never, found because I took you to work with me so that your smell was covered by all those animals you worked with, but even that can only work so long. And Kix, I think his scent was pretty strong and because he always stuck with you, you were better protected."

I didn't know what exactly to say. I mean after all, I was still sort of mad that my mother didn't tell me anything, but it was for my own good so I really had no reason.

So then my mother decided to break the silence, and smiled gently at me while saying, "So tell me what happened to you yesterday."

I told my mother about the incident at school and she was shocked that I had been going to the same school as another demigod for two whole years. Then I told her about riding a Pegasus and laughed when I told her about Chellos having to take a lot of bathroom breaks after he had drunk too much of the rain. I told her about meeting Chiron and how the camp looked. I told her about Haylee and Mr. D. I told her about the cabins and the little girl with fire eyes. But I never told her about the boy I met yesterday, I don't know why, but I never did.

…..

**Ok so once again thanks again for the reviews! Hey so did you guys see Percy's cameo? If not check out the story again. Be ready for a few more supporting characters and a few minor OC appearances. Annabeth should be making an appearance as well and then you will get an idea of the time zone we are in. So keep reading. Thanks always!**

**Avoir un jour de soleil,**

**Fidelis Dy**


	5. I Make a Friend

**Disclaimer: I didn't put one in any of my previous chapters, but it is in my summary. So just so you know the PJO series belongs to Rick Riordan and not me.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I'll explain at bottom of page. This chapter is longer to make up for the lack of updates. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 5

I Make a Friend

Ten minutes later, I said good-bye to my mother. I waved my hand through the image in the mist and she along with the image disappeared.

Haylee came back up to me after she saw I was done and said, "Come on Shy, Annabeth, the Athena counselor is teaching you and some other demigods Ancient Greek back at the mess hall."

We walked back to the pavilion (I guess they call it mess hall too) where there was an extra table set up with several chairs around it. The first thing I noticed was a young woman with long, curly blond hair sitting with a bunch of kids who were near my age at the table. She smiled and came up to me as Haylee left me and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm the counselor at the Athena cabin. I'm going to be teaching you Ancient Greek along with some of the other kids."

Then the other demigods decided to introduce themselves. "Hi I'm Alexis Scarlett, but you can call me Alex…oh and my mom is Aphrodite" called out a really pretty girl.

"I'm Logan Ryan and my mom's Demeter," announced a boy with auburn hair.

"Umm…I'm Sebaston Lumiere and my dad is Apollo," said another boy.

"I'm Elaine Woods, but you can call me Eli and this is my half-sister Brittny Trina. Athena is our mother." The daughters of Athena I noticed both had grey eyes and even strait hair, but Elaine had red hair and Brittny had blonde hair.

After the kids said hi to me as I sat down with them and we started our lesson. The lesson wasn't that bad because Annabeth knew how to handle our ADHD issues. She said that all demigods have ADHD and most of them have dyslexia like I do. Because of our dyslexia, we are supposed to be "wired" to be able to read ancient Greek.

Eventually class ended and Annabeth told me to go to the arena with her sisters. As I walked with them, the girls told me a bit about themselves. Eli told me that she was 15 years old and that she was currently the only child of Athena with red hair. She said it was because her name, which had been a favorite name of her father's, meant torch. So to match her name, her mother gave her hair that was the color of a red fire. She then said that before she came to Camp, she had been living with her grandmother. Her father, Walter Sanderson, was busy trying to get his Master's so he sent her to live with her grandmother. Eventually a satyr came for her and took her to camp. She has been at the camp for about 3 years now, but Brittny on the other hand had both come to the camp within the last 5 months and was claimed 3 months ago, a day before her thirteenth birthday. The girls said that a demigod's god parent was supposed to claim him or her by the time they were 13 years old. Brittny told me that she been taken to Camp by Sebaston, whom had been her friend before Camp; after he realized that she was a demigod as well.

Eli interrupted at this point with a grin, "Let's not forget that he's the light of her life, her la _Lumiere_."

Brittny blushed tomato red and I looked questioningly at her. So Eli answered, "She's had a crush on him since just about forever."

"No I don't," she shot back.

"Uh huh and I'm the boogeyman, so you're saying that every single time you sigh at Sebaston or start stuttering when you talk to him that your actions toward him are totally platonic? Oh and let's not forget when you hang out with Piper, you spend your time mooning over him. Then you start moaning to her about whether or not he likes you. Seriously you should have been Aphrodite's kid, not her."

Brittny then decided that her shoes were very interesting, but her red face showed through her strands of hair and I couldn't help but grin.

"So Eli, what are we going to do at the arena?" I asked because I was not only curious, but it seemed like a good time to change the subject before Brittny died of embarrassment.

"Well Brittny and I, plus the rest of our cabin are going to practice our fighting skills and you will be trying to find out what your best fighting skill is."

"Wait, you said your whole cabin is coming, so why didn't Annabeth come with us?"

Brittny chuckled softly to herself. "Annabeth," she started, "probably ran off with her oh-so famous boyfriend, Percy Jackson, if you don't know who he is then he's basically famous for saving the world with the help of the Camp and some of the gods from the evil Titan Kronos."

"Kronos?"

"Oh yea, bad guy, not at all friendly wouldn't want to meet him," Eli said sarcastically, "You haven't heard of him?"

"Well yea I have, but isn't he supposed to be in Tartarus?"

"Well yea, but he came back from there. It's a long story we'll tell you later."

"Okay."

About a minute later we got to the arena. And I left the girls to start off my lessons.

…

I will never look at nature, especially trees the same again. So this is a recap of what I've done so far. First I went and got beat badly in a sword fight against some Ares kid, so I obviously lacked skills with the sword. Then I went to Annabeth again to see how well I could fight with a dagger, I didn't do too badly, but I was probably better off using it for emergencies. Then I went with the tree nymphs to see if I was any good at running. I did well at first, but they ended up beating me near the end. I think it's because they have all that practice with running away from the unwanted attention of heroes and gods.

Slowly I made my way over to the archery area where I saw Chiron waiting. When I got there, he handed me a bow and a quiver of arrows and told me to shoot the target. The first time I made it really close to the bull's-eye and I was surprised because I've never shot an arrow let alone touch a bow. The second time I got right near the edge of the target. I started wondering what was going on and I started to put the bow down.

"Keep shooting child," Chiron said.

So I shot again and this time I made it in. I kept on shooting and I kept on making it in. Have you ever seen in the movie when an arrow hits another arrow that is already in the bull's-eye of the target and it splits the old one in half? Well that's what my arrows kept doing and it was starting to look like some wooden Christmas tree.

Finally my quiver was empty and I looked at Chiron. He seemed to be deep in thought and was talking to himself. I caught the sentence, "I wonder if she can heal as well?" And I guessed that he probably was talking about me and I was wondering why it would matter if I could heal or not.

I heard a conch sound and Chiron snapped out of his daze and looked at me and said, "Shiloh, go back to the mess hall for lunch with the other campers and later have someone take you to the armory afterwards to get you your own bow and arrow."

"Okay," I replied and started heading to ward the exit of the arena, on the way out, I was joined by Eli. We walked silently until I saw something that I thought was odd.

Out in a part of the arena, was a young girl. She was about 11 or 12 years old and she and judging from her looks, I would guess that her mortal parent was Asian. She was pretty much mutilating one of the practice dummies with her bronze dagger. But the odd part was she was the only camper I had seen that did not have the Camp shirt on. Instead she wore her own top.

"Who's that?" I asked Eli.

"Her?" Eli pointed to her and I nodded.

"That's Tera-Lynne Jacobs; her father was Perses, Titan of destruction. She was a commander in the war several years back against Kronos, he actually slowed down her aging for a few years during the war when she was about 9, so for about 5 years she remained 9 years old, then last year she started to age again. She was living on the streets after the war, abandoned with no home because her mother died in a building that collapsed during some fight against the demigods and her father disappeared like many of the other Titans after they lost the war. When we found her, she was causing… well let's just call it a slight disruption in Central Park in New York City. So we took her here and gave her an empty cabin when she told us she was a Titan's daughter. She's the only child here that has a titan for a parent. She also fought for the Titans so a lot of people say that she is just waiting for the Titan's to rise again, but Chiron is hoping to change that. Mr. D though, dislikes, if you put it lightly, her staying here so he banned her from wearing the Camp Half-Blood T-shirts."

"Wow," I said, "does anyone ever talk to her, I mean she looks pretty lonely right now?"

"No, unless it's like Chiron checking up on her, or the counselors checking her cabin, she is pretty much left to herself."

"Ohh," I continued watching her as we made our way across the arena, even though it seemed like the dummy was pretty much "dead" she continued attacking it, her hair flying and all. Then as we were leaving, I caught a glimpse of her face and I could have sworn that I saw tears running down it.

…

Lunch was not any different from, breakfast so there wasn't too much to tell except that during the end of it I saw the boy from the lake. He was at a table with only another boy. The other boy looked a bit like him except that he was probably a few years older. The other guy had black eyes, wore mostly black clothes, and he didn't wear the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, but because he seemed like he was probably one of the Camp Leaders because he was older, I guessed he didn't wear it because he chose not too.

After lunch, I went to the armory with Haylee who took me there because I had no idea where to go. When we got there, Haylee went strait to some bows until I found one that seemed like a perfect fit. It was silver and had silver arrows and a silver quiver that went with it. There was an inscription on the bow; it said 'προς τιμή του ήλιου και της σελήνης.' Haylee said that it said 'In honor of the sun and moon.' It was an offering to Apollo and Artemis, the twin archers. I took my bow and Haylee remarked, "You know that you're going to have to either carry them on your back or in some backpack."

"Alright, but where am I going to get a backpack?"

"Leave that to me," she said, "Oh and Chiron was able to get one of the kids who stay in Arizona to stop at you house before they came here and they got a bag of your stuff from your mom."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, come on I gotta take you to the stables for riding lessons with Demeter cabin. Katie said she and her cabin would teach you, unless you want to go with the Aphrodite cabin. Do you?"

I had seen the Aphrodite cabin during meals, most of them spent their whole time fussing over their make-up and clothes and gossiping. No way was I going with them. I said, "No thanks."

"Okay," she said.

…

After riding lessons, I was once again sore. But lucky for me the Demeter cabin was pretty cool, especially the cabin counselor Katie Gardener. She was in her early twenties and she told me that she went to college on the East Coast so that she was close to camp. As I was leaving the stables to head to the arena to practice my archery again, I saw

Tera-Lynne heading there too. I walked up to her as I decided to introduce myself, and I said, "Hey I'm Shiloh Dimitri, I'm new here. And you are?"

I thought it would be rude to say_ Hey_ _I'm Shiloh Dimitri and your Tera- Lynne the one that everyone says supports the Titans_ so I kept that to myself, besides I don't like to see people being sad, and Tera-Lynne looked pretty sad when I thought I saw her crying at the arena today. And no matter what situation, the fact that I didn't like sadness always overruled over my shy side.

She responded in a curt voice, "Tera-Lynne Jacobs."

I didn't know what to say next so I took a few seconds to respond, "So umm… how long have you been here?"

"Several months."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven."

Ugh, I couldn't get her to talk, but then again if most of the people at Camp think you're the enemy then you'd probably be closed mouth too. So I decided to go with a pretty general question. "So what's your life story?" I said then mentally slapped myself for how nosy that could have sounded to her.

And who would have known, she then to talk. "Well my godly parent is Perses, the Titan of destruction. My mom was Mina Jacobs, who was a teacher from China. My mom's mother was Chinese and white and Mom never found out who her father was. I used to live in New York City, but my mom moved us to San Francisco when I was 8 to force me to join Kronos's side of the Titan War, because that was what my father was supporting. Mom was killed when the building she was in collapsed during a battle. After my mom made me join Kronos's army, he made me one of his commanders. He taught me how to be a ruthless fighter, and I was pretty good he'd said. I was put in many battles. He stopped my aging to keep me alive longer, so that I could serve him for many more years. Some of the minor gods who supported the gods or were jealous, tried to get rid of me, but Kronos and my father protected me, saying that when I was older, I could be old enough to be put to better use. After the Titans lost the war, my father disappeared and I was on the streets, I was homeless. I did okay, but 5 years later I discovered that I had started to age once more and for some reason it freaked me out. I was sitting in Central Park and I lost it. Because my dad is Perses, I can cause destruction where I am at the moment. I started causing trees to fly, large craters in the dirt were appearing around me, and fire blazed around me. I was starting my own little chaos. A few minutes later some demigods came and stopped me. Then I ended up here, shunned by everyone, despised by gods. Alone."

_Wow, I_ thought, I was not expecting that. She just opened up so easily, she really must have needed to vent. Her life sounded hard, her father abandoned her, her mom was dead, she was judged because her father was a Titan and even the Titans had even abandoned her, here she was being judged as a Titan supporter. I responded, "Well I could be your friend?" I was a bit unsure and my statement became a question. I wasn't sure how she would take it.

She pursed her lips and stared off as we passed the armory. She then looked at me minutes later and said with a soft smile, "That would be nice."

…

_**Merci encore pour les commentaries.**_** Ok so first I want to that I am so sorry about the lack of updates. My school's application process for honors classes has already started and because I currently take some, I am applying. Just to let you know that this involves me staying after school during December writing essays and taking tests (oh joy! :p) so I wont be able to update often this month. I will try to get at least two chapters in, but December is a busy month for planning next year's courses at my school. Now I want to thank all the creators of characters who have appeared so far and have been ****named****. All the characters were changed a bit to a lot and I want to thank the creators for going through with that.**

**So thank you to-**

**(Creator:) -for- (Character:)**

**silent-ninja-twins: -Shiloh Dimitri**

**-Alexis Scarlett**

**-Logan Ryan**

**-Elaine Woods **

**SuperReadertotheRescue: -Haylee Karson**

**Olympian1999: -Brittny Trina**

**-Sebaston Lumiere**

**Team-Switzerland-4-Life: -Tera-Lynne Jacobs**

**The next chapter will continue Shiloh's first day or week and she should be getting claimed soon. Look for more canon appearances. **

**Much love and thanks.**

**Fidelis Dy**

**PS- At least 4 reviews for a new chapter.**

**PS(x2)-Did you get the clue about how long the story is after TLO? I left a clue in there, it's not an exact year, but I will leave more clues as I write. You will usually see them with the canon appearances.**


	6. I Freak Out

**Disclaimer: Once again, the PJO series belongs to Rick Riordan and not me. And song used in this chapter and chapter 2 don't belong to me either.**

**A/N: Okay since I got so many more updates than I expected I just had to find time to update. I can't believe Christmas is finally coming. I went to Europe for Christmas once and they had the most awesome celebrations (I miss it now D: ), I just can't wait for Christmas. Yay! **

Chapter 6

I Freak Out

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go head out to the lake," I said to Eli, Tera-Lynne, Alex, and Brittny's friend Piper, who was actually the Aphrodite cabin Counselor, but was hanging out with us because Brittny was off somewhere with Sebaston (Eli couldn't wait to tease her when we finally found her), and Piper's boyfriend Jason was busy practicing in the arena.

"See ya, Shy." They answered and headed off to the beach to go hang out.

Now I would have gone with them, but I wanted some time to myself. So I went off to the pier at the lake to hang out. I brought my guitar because I rarely get to use it now that I'm busy at Camp. So I have been here at camp about eight days now and I still haven't been claimed, but I'm okay with it as long as it's soon, then I might start to get annoyed. I mean after all, I was supposed to be claimed when I was thirteen, so I was starting to get a bit anxious. I really don't want to have to be stuck unclaimed forever. Okay, so I was probably getting worked up over nothing. So Tera-Lynne turned out to be really cool. She is probably my closest friend at camp and she's starting to become something like a little sister to me. She had started telling me her fears and how she was always afraid that the gods might want her dead one day. She was still pretty quiet and was still quite shy when Eli asked if she could hang out with us, but after a while she started to warm up to Eli (well who couldn't enjoy Eli's sarcastic humor). I noticed that she was smiling more then when I first met her. Eventually she came to like Eli, Brittny, and Alex; and a lot of times we hung out together. Sometimes, Logan, Sebaston, or the girls' friends hung with us too. It seemed like the Camp was learning to change their opinion of Tera-Lynne, but a few people still shunned her. But on top of it all she seemed a lot better now.

The girl Piper, who was heading with the others to the beach, was Brittny's best friend and they hung together most of the time. Piper was 21 years old and she was going to the same college as her boyfriend Jason Grace. I heard that them and their friend Leo, who was counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, were also pretty famous at Camp, like Percy and Annabeth. There was also the Hades cabin counselor named Nico di Angelo. Him and his girlfriend, Thalia Grace were one of the "power couples" because he was a son of Hades and she was a daughter of Zeus, plus according to the Aphrodite cabin he supposedly "saved" her from the dull, boy-free life of the Hunters of Artemis, but I don't feel like going over that story right now. Oh, but the Hunters of Artemis are these group of girls that swear to abstain from falling for guys or something like that and they pledge allegiance to serve the hunter goddess Artemis. Then they become immortal and they get these awesome hunting abilities. The only problem is that they can die if it is during a battle, which I think is a bit ironic.

I finally got to the dock at the lake and then I took out my guitar. I was standing so I started walking around and strumming some chords on it and started to play the tune to the song "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley. After playing that for a while I decided to sing to a song. I started leaning against one of the posts. I started playing "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban, it's another one of my favorites and I think that it sounds best on the piano…

"_**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.**_

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be."

"Nice song," said a voice behind me, "my mom used to be a big fan of his."

"Ahhhhh!"

I was so surprised that I had jumped in surprise and tripped over my guitar case and started falling off the pier into the lake, and I don't really know what happened, but then I felt my arm hit something really hard when I was falling and it had now started to hurt. Then I thought _Shouldn't I have fallen in the lake by now? _I opened my eyes and realized that I was face-to-face with the guy I had run into on my first night here. His arm was round my waist probably from catching me and his other hand I felt on my arm. For some reason he was squeezing it and I thought he was hurting it.

His eyes were still intimidating and he was still frowning, then he said, "You might want to go back to the Infirmary and bandage your arm."

"My arm?'

"Yea, you're bleeding."

"Bleeding!"

"Yea, look at your right arm."

I looked down and saw BLOOD! There was a huge gash on my arm and there was blood on his hand where he was gripping my arm and trying to stop it from flowing so much. Oh my! Oh my! I was bleeding. Blood freaked me out, I started to go limp and my mind started to feel fuzzy.

I …

"Hey you! Keep your eyes open; don't go passing out on me."

"Oh geez! Oh geez! Oh geez! Oh my gods! Oh my! Oh my! Ohhhhh no! Ohhhh no!"

"Come on stay awake, you could kill yourself if you pass out."

"Eeeeeep!"

"Just kidding," he said and chuckled a little darkly, "seriously stay up."

"But it…." I was starting to pass out again.

"Hold on a sec and don't pass out."

All of a sudden I was in darkness and felt as if I were being pulled down. Then there I was next to a tree by the entrance to the infirmary. I was seriously tired now.

"Hey, don't pass out."

Because he was still holding onto me, I had started clutching his shoulders and now I was passing out AND hyperventilating. Who does that? How do you do that? Better said, who does that? Well, obviously I do.

The guy then picked me up since I was just pretty much limp and clutching him for dear life. He started carrying me to the infirmary. I started feeling fuzzy again and started drifting in and out. I kept thinking _Oh my gods! I'm bleeding! Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Oh my gods! I'm going to die. Where's Kix when I need him? Ahh! I'm never going to see mom again! Oh my gods!_ Even though I wasn't saying this out loud, my mind just kept freaking out.

Then I heard the guy say, "Hey Will, she hurt her arm and she's starting to pass out. Oh! I think she's scared of blood if that helps," he finished sarcastically.

"Well can you keep her up; it would save us or her cabin the trouble of watching her if she passes out."

Though my eyes were closed, I was able to tell that I was being taken to another room and set down on something.

"Hey you, what's your name?" the guy asked me, as I heard soft singing and someone cleaning my arm.

"Sh-sh-sh-shi-loooh." I answered trying to fight the fear in my voice.

"Shiloh?"

"Yea…"

"Um…. You need to stay awake, tell me something about you."

I was quiet.

"Okay then I guess that I will just tell you some things about me… Um my name is Shawn Therin…I'm 16…and my god parent is Pluto."

"Pluto?" This got my attention and it was diverted from my fear of blood, "How?"

"Well all the gods have a Roman version of themselves that they can turn into and Pluto a.k.a. Hades is my father, but it's him in his Roman form. I should have gone to the Roman Camp, but the gods sent me dreams that led me here at a time when I needed them. And when I was claimed I had a symbol of Hades that bore a Latin inscription, but I chose to remain here rather than go to the other Camp because the gods had led me here."

"Wow, that's cool." I said.

Another voice next to me then said, "She's fine now, but Shiloh, have a drink of nectar."

I opened my eyes and sat up from the bed in the infirmary that I found myself on top of. A young guy with gold hair and blue eyes, who was probably in his mid-20's handed me a bottle that had gold liquid in it. It was the same type of liquid I had seen Haylee drink when she was wounded by the monster. You might be wondering why I didn't freak out when she got hurt, that's because everything just happened so fast that I never really got to take it all in until well…after I woke up from fainting. And by that time she was already fully healed.

I took a sip of the drink and it tasted like Oreos which are my most favorite food in the world. I think they are as great as the Eiffel tower or a Picasso painting… or even burritos (A/N: I just had to throw in something random, haha). Oreos are just that awesome.

After I took a sip, I took another, and another, and so on. The guy, who I realized was Will said, "Don't drink too much, or your might kill yourself."

I stopped drinking and gulped and looked at him. He then went on to explain, "Well nectar is really a drink of the gods and is meant really only for gods. Mortals will die if they drink it, but since we are demigods we can have some nectar up to a certain extent. If you start to feel feverish then you have had enough."

I went on drinking the nectar and closed my eyes, reveling in the flavor; and enjoying my liquid version of Oreos.

A few sips later I felt fine, so I put the cup down. Will said to me, "Your arm is fine now, you probably just need the bandage just for today, and it was just a big cut on the arm and is probably almost or already healed. But you can check it later when it's for surely fine, that way you don't faint.

I got up and realized that Shawn was no longer in the room. Will noticed and said, "He left while you were drinking the nectar, he shadow-traveled himself out of here."

"He what?"

"Shadow traveled, all of Hades kids that we know of so far are able to travel from shadow to shadow anywhere on the earth."

"Oh okay. Well I better tell him thanks when I have the chance."

"I wouldn't bother to; Shawn is very…you could call it closed-mouthed. He doesn't talk to anyone really, except his brother Nico, and Thalia, plus every once in a while, Nico and Thalia's friends. I mean he's seems like a good kid, but people have tried to talk to him for the last two years and he even stays here year-round, but he doesn't open up. Just pretty much eats, sleeps, and trains all day on his own accord. What you saw from him right now is rare like one day you see, and the next days you never see it again. But if I could only say one thing about him though, I would say he's one hell of a fighter. Probably almost as good as Percy, and Percy is really, and I mean really hard to beat. Plus, Percy's invincible, so Shawn must pretty damn good."

I thanked Will for his help and wandered out the door of the Camp infirmary. All the time thinking of the Shawn and why he could be the way he was. I resolved to find and thank him later, despite what Will had said, and hopefully discover why he acted distant.

…

**I can't believe that you guys reviewed so quickly last time, so I guess I'll just try to make an effort to update as much as I can. I have retreats at school so I currently have no homework, but starting Friday…well I'm not to happy about it. Thank you guys so much and now its time to introduce Shawn Therin to the story. He was created by Glacion God of Ice, previously known as Aether's Chosen. As usual thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I finally said how many years after TLO this was, so I hope you were paying attention. So please review, I don't update until I get 5 at least. Oh and when you reviewing I have this question that I am hoping you all would answer. If someone asked you, which original PJO (Heroes of Olympus included) character would sing best, who do you think it would be?**

**Wishing you an awesome Christmas season, or Hanukah, or Kwanza, or whatever holiday you may be enjoying even if its just the fact that we get winter break soon from school,**

**Fidelis Dy**


	7. I'll Stand by You

**Disclaimer: Once again, the PJO series belongs to Rick Riordan and not me. And song used in this chapter doesn't belong to me either.**

**A/N: I was reading the lyrics to the song I used last chapter and realized that it is really repetitive, sorry I didn't check the lyrics, I just listened to the song on Youtube and just spell checked the lyrics for grammatical errors. So get ready for an incredibly short chapter. Sorry.**

Chapter 7

I'll Stand By You

The following afternoon I went to the beach with Tera-Lynne, she really enjoyed it yesterday and said this morning that I just HAD to come. So during free time the next day, we put our swimsuits on and headed to the beach. I wore a t-shirt with a bikini under and board-shorts. Tera-Lynn though really seemed to really have a thing for black and gold because not only does she wear gold and black clothes most of the time, but her swimsuit was gold one-piece with black board-shorts. Plus her pajamas were black pants with a gold shirt. Go figure.

So hours later I found myself lying down on a towel, soaking up the setting sun; and then I remembered enjoying the beaches near home, the way the waves would rise and fall, and how the wind would whisper in the air. My favorite part would be going to the beach to watch the sun rise and later to watch it set. I couldn't help but miss that, it reminded me of home. I thought about my mother, I'd Iris-messaged her yesterday and she told me how she was and that Kix had run off after I left and she was worried. I told her that Kix had come here, and then we small talked and I told her more about Camp. She seemed eager to know about it all because it was a foreign concept to her and I was spent a lot of time explaining Camp to her, like how we offered food to the gods, or how we spent every day training with our weapons. Well, most of us did. Many of the Aphrodite girls spent their time watching the guys fight while they gossiped, and the Eris and the Janus cabin spent their time going around causing confusion and drama.

I looked to my left and noticed Tera-Lynne staring off into the horizon with a troubled look on her face. She was deep in thought and I was worried whether or not she was alright so I said, "Tera-Lynne what's wrong?"

She looked at me surprised and I noticed the confusion so obviously etched upon her face. And it was apparent in her eyes as well. The confusion wasn't at me interrupting her thoughts, but rather at whatever seemed to be troubling her.

"Shiloh?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm evil or bad?"

"What, no. Why would I think that? ," I said shocked.

"It's just that Angusina, from the Janus cabin, she came to me earlier and said…she said…"

Tera-Lynne took a deep breath and her eyes started to glisten.

"She told me that I have a choice to make. Choose wrongly, and I would be responsible for death of a person close to me and I would help strengthen the Titans once more …"

Tears were starting to run down her face. She continued, "I don't want to be weapon for them again. Just something that is used because it will help strengthen. I'm not an object! Why should I be one for them? My father left me! HE LEFT ME? BY MYSELF! ALL ALONE!

She too a few minutes to calm her rapid breathes and said in a softer tone, "I lived on the streets for five years fighting monsters, trying to stay alive. No one was there. After the Titans lost the war my father never bothered to come for me, he left me. Alone, on the streets, being forced to live in the streets or whatever shelter I could find. Even my mother never cared for me, when we joined my dad in San Francisco, she would always say to me, 'Oh Tera-Lynne, you will be such an asset to your father. Your blood is special, you are mixed and it makes you stronger. You have been blessed to stop aging by Kronos. When we win, and he is supreme, you will then be made immortal, you will be so powerful. And then, you will serve your father forever." She said something similar when I was little. She didn't even care for me. I was a tool. Even to her, my own mother. My own mother…"

Tera-Lynne broke down sobbing. She looked so vulnerable, like a small child. I got up and sat down next to her on her towel. I gave her a hug and she laid her head on my lap while I stroked her hair. We stayed like that, and when the conch blew for dinner, we stayed. She continued crying, but it was softer now. I was only able to tell that she was still crying because I felt the tears that ran of her face fall onto my legs. I looked toward the sun that was beginning to set and got an idea. I looked down at Tera-Lynne's quiet form and started…

"Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

Oh I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you."

And when I looked down, Tera-Lynne was asleep. I smiled to myself and watched the sun set and the moon rise.

...

So what did you think? Did you expect that? So now we were let into the turmoil of Tera's life and the confusion she's going through. Shiloh will be getting claimed soon, I promise. I just had to put that in before I got to the next chapter. Oh and one thing I want to say though to people, please no bipolar reviews, I have no idea what you really think. The other day I received a review that my whole story was horrible(I deleted it) and then the same person said that it was good. Confusing, no? I understand if you're talking about a certain chapter, but the whole story? I'd appreciate it if the reviews were kept to either like or hate or ok. I really do look at my reviews on how I can improve the story so reviews still loved. 5 reviews for new chapter. Only 19 days to Christmas! Have an awesome holiday season! And review!

Au Revoir,

Fidelis Dy

PS-The song from this chapter is 'I'll Stand by You."

PS(x2)-And did you notice the Janus girl's name, Angusina, her name means one choice in Gaelic.


	8. My New Sister

**Disclaimer: PJO series belongs to Rick Riordan and not me. And songs used in this chapter doesn't belong to me either, *blah blah blah- I think we get the point*.**

**A/N: So I know last chapter was sappy, but it was sweet and I thought it was cute. Don't worry the chapters, aren't all like that or then I would lose it with this story. Oh and just to warn you, this is going to be a very musical chapter. So without further ado, I present…**

Chapter 8

My New Sister

"Come on Tera-Lynne!"

"Hurry up!"

"Ugh!"

"Oh my gods! You are _so _slooooooow!"

"We'll never get anywhere with you!"

I giggled to myself as I watched Eli and Alex pound on Tera-Lynne's door. She came out after the last comment and softly chuckled as she closed the door behind her.

"Well I try my best," she slyly said to the fuming girls who looked ready to bite her head off.

"Hey guys calm down," I broke in.

"But Shyyyy," Eli started whining, "I want to get good seats tonight."

Tonight was the Camp's first karaoke night ever and it was going to be during the bonfire. From what I heard from Eli, the Apollo cabin has been bugging him for kareoke so that they could find an excuse to sing songs that more up to date and not hymns thousands of years old Everyone was really psyched, there was a small impromptu stage set up, where some of the Apollo kids where going to be playing music for everyone who volunteered. Alex and Eli wanted to be in the front so that everyone could hear their _insightful _comments.

As we walked toward the bonfire I made my way next to Tera-Lynne while the other girls ran up ahead, saying they would save us seats. "So you excited?"

It's been three days since her Janus cabin incident and after she had waken up from her nap, she had decided to just forget it until she got to that point. She had said something about "absent father" and "no Hades would I ever." She smiled at me and said, "Yea, so you going to sing tonight?"

"No thanks I don't want to get ridiculed or anything cause I don't sound good."

She looked at me for a second, "You kidding me right, seriously, you have got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not. Every time I even think about singing I imagine everyone laughing at me. I mean I guess I don't sound bad since nothings died on me, but I know I'm not good either."

"You may be a great person to everyone, but you have absolutely low self-esteem when it comes to singing. You are really, really good trust me. When you sang to me a few days ago, you sounded awesome. I swear your better then Celine Dion, daughter of Apollo. Have you ever tried listening to yourself?"

Hmmmm…actually I never had.

"Well no I haven't."

"See, you don't even know how good you sing. Have some faith in your singing skills because you sound great."

"Okay, I'll believe you," I answered, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to be volunteering to sing."

"Okay. That's fine with me. You know what they say, 'first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one,'" she said cockily.

"Uh huh."

We got to the bonfire where the stage was set so that the bonfire was in front of it and the chairs were facing it on the other side. Eli and Alex waved to us from the middle of the front row, Brittny and Sebastian were sitting by them, except there were two seats in between them which I assumed were for us. Tera-Lynne sat down next to Brittny and I sat on her other side next to Eli.

…

This was awesome. So first we started off with the Apollo cabin who sang "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi, they sounded sooo good. They only sing those songs to praise the gods at the bonfire, so this was really different, they just went from hymns to rock, and yet they sounded really awesome. Well Apollo is the god of music; so its makes sense that they should be good at this stuff. The campers started screaming when they were done and started to cheer "Per-cy! Per-cy!" So Percy walked up, but he brought Annabeth with him. Her face was like a cherry red tomato, as everyone started hollering. They walked up to the stage and Percy whispered something to Will Solace who was playing guitar. Will nodded and made some signal to the other cabin members who were band with him that he's got the song covered. Will handed a microphone to Percy and then to Annabeth, who looked confused. I heard her say "What are we singing Percy?"

But Percy just smiled and shrugged at her, he was now avoiding the glare she was giving him. Will started to play something on an acoustic guitar. Then Percy sang the opening lines to Annabeth.

**"Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying."**

Annabeth started to blush in recognition to the song.  
She sang back to him,

"**Yeah I hear you in my dreams  
I hear your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard."**

Then they started to sing together,

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
. **

**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I wait for you I promise you, I will**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, fell the air  
I put a flower in your hair  
And though the breeze is through trees ?  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
Let the world keep spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"

When they finished they were staring into each others eyes. Everyone was cheering loudly. The Aphrodite cabin was squealing loudly, gushing about how adorable that was. The cabin counselors from my current cabin, the Stoll brother's started whistling and it snapped the two out of their reverie. Annabeth was blushing madly again and Percy's face was tinted pink. Annabeth gave Percy a quick kiss and it just got louder. Then they walked off the stage to a deafening applause. Will walked to the front of the stage and took a microphone form one of the Apollo kids in the band. He made a motion for the noise to quiet down and it did before he said, "All right everyone, lets give it up for Percy and Annabeth!"

Once again there was a deafening applause. All right do we have any volunteers?"

….

It was about an hour later and somehow everyone was still hyped up. Most of the performances were really cool. The Hermes kids sang "YMCA" together and it was awesome, everyone got really into the song. Then a few kids I didn't know went. But the highlight was an Aphrodite girl who_ tried_ to sing "Barbie Girl," which already is a crazy choice, and well to say it politely, singing was not her area of expertise from what I could see. A lot of people, included me, had their ears covered. Alex warned us beforehand that her sister couldn't sing her lines were something like, "If you wanted to hear, it is for your own good to cover your ears."

I never got to hear her voice, but I could see Will grimacing in pain as he played the song for her. I think it was too much though because I watched him stop playing and take the microphone from the girl who started to throw a tantrum. Someone came up and carried the screeching girl off the stage. After an awkward silence, Will said, "Okaaaaaaaaaay well that was interesting…alright guys, now we the band are picking songs for you."

He pointed to the crowd and there was some whispering. Then he said, "Can I have some more volunteers?"

Some hands went up and Will said in his best announcer voice, "Alright everyone let's give it up for THALIA GRACE."

From the way she glared at him as she went up to the stage, I was pretty sure of three things. One, her hand was not up; and two, she wasn't going to back down from this anyway; and three, he was going to be dead meat after this. Thalia Grace, being the daughter of Zeus and all, was not usually someone you messed with.

As she held the microphone in hand, a very disturbing tune came on, I shuddered. It was the same one that makes kids cry and mothers weep. It made most mortal teenage girls demented. It was "Baby" by Justin Bieber. Thalia took a few moments to glare at Will while he did the intro to the song for her; the Stoll brothers were whistling again and the crowd was sure she wasn't going to do this, but she took lead a few seconds later.

"**You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart**

Are we an item? Boy, quit playin'  
"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we're here together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine"

Then her boyfriend Nico came out of from the side and sang to her,**  
"When I was 16, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks**She continued,

She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'"

"**Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone"

Wow! She was good, like really good. Applause erupted and she just pumped her fist in the air. The bonfire was huge, it must have been at least 20 feet tall. Thalia was totally savoring the attention. Will decided to cut in with a sly grin and said, "Now let's give it up for Nico di Angelo for volunteering his girlfriend early today."

"Wait! YOU WHAT!" Thalia screeched and the noise died down.

Her boyfriend started to look scared and backed slowly away, while looking at his surroundings. He cursed into the microphone that was still in his hand, "Damn! There's too much light here!" He decided to make a break for it and started running.

Thalia started running after him while screaming "Nico di Angelo! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Ouch! He was going to be in some pretty big trouble.

Everyone listened to the screaming fade. Our wonderful host decided to get on with it and asked for more volunteers.

…

Twenty minutes of karaoke later, Will announced, "Alright now we are going to be picking the next volunteer for our closing song." The Apollo girls assembled on stage to sing back-up for whoever was chosen. I couldn't help but think that it was going to suck for whoever was chosen, because you have to be pretty good to sound better then the actual children of the god of music. Everyone watched anxiously as Will walked off the stage, he headed toward the front row where my friends and I were sitting. He got closer to us in the middle and then he was there. Uh oh! Then he stopped in front of Eli and as I was about to sigh in relief, but he took a step to his left and was in front of me. Ugh, so close!

He asked me, "It's Shiloh, right?"

"Yes," I said in a small voice.

"Well come on," he said and pulled me to the stage, while I dragged my feet.

I was handed a microphone and was left in the center stage. Everyone was looking at me. _What if I mess up in front of everyone? _I thought. I probably looked like a lost puppy or something on stage.

"Think Celine Dion!" Tera-Lynne shouted.

I rolled my eyes, exaggerating it for her benefit, and gave her a small smile, she knew how to cheer me up. Will whispered the song to me and he asked me, "Do you know it?"

"Yeah." I answered. The song was from a movie about a Greek hero which I thought was a bit cliché, but hey it's the song the band chose. Everyone was really quiet, their eyes were on me. And I started to feel nervous again, but then I got a signal that the music was going to start. I took a really deep breath and started after the first note,

**"If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation."**

I was starting to get really into the song when I continued,**  
**

"**That's ancient history, been there, done that!"  
**  
The Apollo girls took the other part singing,

"**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of."**I had fun singing the next part,**  
"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no."**

I waved my hand as if to say no while the others jumped in, **  
"You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh."**

"It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love."

I started to walk of the stage and toward the people in the rows and then I went to the next verse,

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh!"

I went up to random people and while singing parts of the song, I would act it out. I headed back onto the stage while the girls sang their part.

"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"

I was across the stage from the them now and sang back and forth with them,

**"Whoa- No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no."**

"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love."

"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love."

"You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love."

"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it."

"Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love."

"Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love."

The girls finished the song saying,

"**sha-la-la-la-la."**

It was really quiet and I noticed that everyone was just staring at me, like really staring. _Was I that bad?_ All of a sudden, everyone started cheering like crazy, the bonfire was really huge. I smiled; I guess Tera-Lynne was right about me being good. The campers cheered for maybe a minute or two then it got quiet really quiet again. Once again everyone was staring at me, their eyes went wide. I looked at my friends and they motioned to me that I should look up. I looked up and there was this holographic image that was starting to fade. It was a golden lyre, main symbol of Apollo. I was confused with what that had to do with the song. Will came up next to me and said into his microphone, "All right everyone, lets give it up for my new sister, Shiloh Demitri!"

…

**Okay so Shiloh is finally claimed! I hope you weren't too surprised. Ehh this is not my best chapter, I had trouble thinking of a good song for Shiloh that wasn't duet, so I just randomly chose this. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Like I said before, I have tests this month and I'm going to be busy, maybe I'll try to get in a chapter this week. So the first song was "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. The second was "Baby" by Justin Bieber. Sorry JB fans but I strongly dislike him. The third was "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from the movie **_**Hercules**_**. Okay so the usual five reviews for new chapter and please take my poll on my profile.**

**Happy Holidays and lots of sunshine,**

**Fidelis Dy **


	9. Eli and Alex Sing to Inspire, Not!

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl so I can't possibly be Rick Riordan or Billy Medley, unless they're male (or female?) impersonators…hmmm…And I'm less than 30 years old so I can't be Jennifer Warnes. I also don't own ****Dirty Dancing****.**

**A/N: I'm writing this while under the influence…well the influence of Taylor Swift, ****Dirty Dancing**** music and listening to my brother playing behind me, so let's see where this chapter goes.**

Chapter 9

Eli and Alex Sing to Inspire…Not

"Can I have everyone quiet down?" Chiron announced.

Everyone in the mess hall quieted down as they heard Chiron.

"Now you all know that we are going to be having chariot races soon, and I know that most of you are starting to pick teams, but this time it's going to be a little different."

Words like 'what' and 'why' were heard across the hall.

Chiron waited for everyone to be quiet before continuing, "This time we are going to pick the names of who will be riding. Basically, this race will consist of two teams. Each team will consist of two members. Each member will be from a different cabin and must be over 13 so that we can avoid fatal injuries. Team members will have their cabins as pit crew. Can I have the names please?"

A nymph came over with a wooden basket in her hands, inside there were pieces of paper that were folded up. She stood in front of Chiron. He put his hand in the basket and pulled out two pieces of paper. He said, "The first team will include Nyssa Alexiou…"

Cheers rang out from the Hephaestus cabin's table and this girl with a bandana tied around her head, pumped her fist in the air.

Chiron continued after they cheered, "…and Julia Rose."

The Demeter cabin cheered too and then everyone was quiet as they watched Chiron pull out two more pieces. "On the other team we will have… Shiloh Dimitri…,"

My cabin was cheering loudly and I heard one of my brothers say as he slapped me on the back, "Now we can see what you made of."

I was now really worried because I have never ridden a chariot before, plus I just got claimed last night. _Don't I just have the greatest luck now? _I thought to myself. I watched Chiron open the other paper.

"…and Shawn Therin. The race will take place in six days."

Silence spread like a plague and everyone was quiet. Then as if on cue, the hall erupted in noise as everyone started gossiping over the teams and the change in events. Sebaston, who now was my brother, clapped me on the back as we got up from our table and headed to our Ancient Greek class. It was on the other side of the hall. "Good luck Shy, you are really going to need it."

"Wow, thanks for being so supportive," I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to look down at him, but that was a little bit hard because he was taller. For a 13 year old boy, he was pretty tall. He was about 5'6 1/2" and still growing. I found my 5'4", being forced to have to look up at him since looking down couldn't be possible.

He replied, "Well look at the facts, Hephaestus cabin makes some really awesome and deadly stuff and everyone knows that Nyssa really kicks butt. Demeter cabin isn't all that super powerful, but they still can control the vegetation and both of those cabins are able to work together. No offense, but look at you, you have no idea how to drive a chariot and you are new. Then there's Shawn who is with no doubt powerful, since all Big Three kids are, but he doesn't talk to anyone. How are you going to get everything together if he always keeps to himself? If he always keeps to himself and doesn't help us out than it basically is the Apollo cabin against Hephaestus and Demeter. We'll for surely lose. What did we ever do to the fates to make them do this?"

"And aren't you quit the optimist and dramatic. What's with all your 'facts' too? You are acting like more of an Athena camper than your girlfriend."

"No, I'm-Hey," he said as he realized what I was saying. He stopped dead in his tracks and continued, "Brittny is not my girlfriend. What gave you _that _idea? Our relationship is totally platonic. I don't even like her."

I couldn't help but smirk at him as I stopped next to him. His reaction was pretty funny. I still had to look up at him, my little brother, which in all honesty I believed wasn't fair. I put my hands up in a shrug and said, "I never said it was Brittny, it could have been Eli, or Annabeth, though she is a lot older, and you probably would have issues with Percy. It could have been one of the other girls, but you said Brittny." I poked him in the chest to make my point."

"Yea well umm…" He was blushing.

"You go on and continue being in denial or whatever you are in, Mr. lover-boy." I skipped off ahead of him, humming the song "I've had the Time of My Life" from the movie Dirty Dancing. I made sure I hummed it loud enough for him to hear. Since we're kids of Apollo, he recognized the song instantly and I heard him shout behind me. I just turned my head and gave him a smile and continued humming and skipping to the table where we had our classes. And you know what? I think Eli and Alex are rubbing off on me. Scratch that, they are rubbing off on me.

He started running after me so I skipped faster. I got to the table ahead of him and by luck Brittny asked, "What are you singing?"

I replied breezily, "'I've Had the Time of My Life', it's to _inspire _Sebaston. It's a love song, you know."

"Oh." She replied blushing. Everyone else at the table was grinning.

Sebaston got to the table and I noticed Eli and Alex exchange a glance. They must have had the same idea because they grinned slyly. And as he sat down, they broke out in song together,

"Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because."

They, very un-subtly, pointed at Brittny and Sebaston. Brittny was blushing, but Sebaston on the other hand was blushing and glaring at them.

"I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

'Til I found the truth

And I owe it all to you."

When they ended they made love-struck faces then started giggling like Aphrodite girls, oh wait! Alex is one, well just nowhere as ditzy. So they started giggling like the _other_ Aphrodite girls. Logan was chuckling and Annabeth who must've been used to the two girls antics just smiled. I really couldn't help but laugh.

Annabeth decided it was time to get on with class and spoke to us all in a more serious tone, "Alright everyone, let's review what we started with yesterday."

**...**

**It's 2011!**

**Okay so this chapter turned out very different from what I intended. I wasn't even intending to include the song excerpt, but oh well. (*Note to self-don't listen to music while writing.) Well I finally have returned home from vacation so I was able to work on this chapter. I was trying to get this chapter in a soon as I could. So it is a bit shorter than usual, but I should be updating more consistently in two weeks, after my finals at school. Next chapter should come in a few days. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. And thanks to everyone who has taken the poll on my profile. Results so far: Thalia leads with 40% of votes and Percy fails with 0%. Poll is still open so if you haven't taken it yet please do because I would like to know your input on that. Please review (the usual 5 at least) and have a great new year.**

**Love Always,**

**Fidelis Et Espiore A Noel Dy**


End file.
